A connector for connecting an electrical conductor to a glow plug of a diesel engine is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0223354 A1. The connector has a housing with an electrical contact that is capable of receiving a terminal portion of a glow plug. The connector has a complex construction that results in large dimensions given the limited space generally available for access to the glow plug.